


Around The World

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Chris Is Getting Old, Drunk hookup, M/M, Summer Travelogue, hinted Leoji, hinted Otayuri, minor Seung Gil/Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Chris has just retired.  To celebrate the end of the season and the end of Chris's career, Phichit plans a trip around the world visiting their friends and family before they settle down in Thailand.





	Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Phichit/Chris
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) 72\. "You need sleep."
> 
> Also written for Phichimetti Week Day 3: Summer (travel)

There were days when Christophe was 1000% convinced that Phichit was Not Human. Such as when his idea of how to relax and unwind after a long, grueling season of skating was traveling the world. Japan for this year’s installment of Viktor Presents Onsen on Ice. Kazakhstan to see Otabek’s home town and hang out with Yuri some more. St. Petersburg because Viktor and Yuuri were back. Switzerland to visit Chris’s family. Italy to hang out with the Crispinos, Emil, and Mila. America to hang out with Leo and Guang Hong and check in with Celestino. And then back to Thailand to start working on whatever Celestino gave him for the next season.

Chris was exhausted just listening to Phichit’s plan. “What about the hamsters? And Duchess? That’s, what, two months?”

“Six weeks. The hamsters are used to it, and my brother does a great job in looking after them. He loves the chance to get away from home and live in my place for a while. He can look after Duchess, too. He loves cats.”

“He just… moves into your place?”

“Yeah, takes care of it for me. Keeps it lived in so we’re not coming home to a cold, boring apartment. Deals with emergencies if any come up. You don’t have someone do that for you?”

“No, don’t you find it weird having someone else living in your place while you’re gone? Using your stuff?”

“No? On the other hand, it’s my brother. Before I got my own place, there was no such thing as ‘my’ stuff, except for my figure skating stuff. Too many of us kids for us to get hung up on whose jeans were whose. They were available for whoever they fit. But, yeah, I can see how if you didn’t have a family member or good friend who could do it, it might be weird. I wouldn’t want to hire some random stranger.”

“I guess. And he knows how to look after a cat?”

“Yes. We never had one, but he’ll be fine. He’s catsat for neighbors before.”

 

Viktor Presents Onsen on Ice was a blast. Several of the elite skaters performed, Yuri and Yuuri had another showdown that everyone knew Yuuri would win since the prize was skating with Viktor in the final performance, the Nishigori triplets did a very cute program that looked like a game of tag, and Viktor and Yuuri’s final pair skate was astonishing.

Viktor took them all out for drinks afterward, to celebrate another successful show. They were treated to the Drunk Yuuri and Drunk Viktor show, which had everyone laughing except Yuri, who rolled his eyes and called them both idiots. Phichit found a pole they could use, and he, Chris, Viktor, and Yuuri all took turns entertaining the crowd on it. Then Phichit challenged Seung Gil to take a turn, and everyone nearly died of shock. Seung Gil not only could pole dance, he could keep up with the others for sex appeal – at least when he was drunk. This year it was Emil who got the drunken kissing, and Emil played along with it.

Once back at the inn, Chris lay down. He was starting to get too old for this. Phichit climbed on top of him and kissed him. Chris groaned. “Seriously? How are you not exhausted? You need sleep.”

Phichit smirked. “No one is ever going to believe me when I tell them that Christophe Giacometti was too worn out for sex. Do I get to start calling you an old man now?”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Christophe reached up and kissed Phichit. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do, but only if you promise to let me sleep in in the morning.”

 

Kazakhstan was weird. Otabek and Yuri swore up and down that they were not a couple, but Phichit agreed with Chris that they sure acted like they were. St. Petersburg with Viktor wasn’t as fun as it had been when Chris and Viktor were both single, but there was no way he was going to say that out loud. Really, fun wasn’t the right word. It was less wild. It was worth it, though. Phichit and Yuuri made sure that what the visit lacked in clubbing and hookups, they more than made up for with love.

Chris’s family was the usual mix of awesome (his parents, most of his cousins), embarrassing (his grandmother and aunts who insisted that it was high time Chris found himself a nice girl to have babies with, of course we love Phichit, but he’s not going to be able to make a baby with you, no we didn’t say dump Phichit and marry the girl, just have babies with her, you are too pretty to waste those genes!), and annoying (his uncle Pierre who was drunker more than anyone else Christophe knew, and got downright mean when he wasn’t drunk).

Crispinos were fun, too, but Mila and Emil managed to wear Chris out even worse than the day in Japan had. Emil was into extreme sports, Mila egged him on, the Crispinos followed like loyal little puppies, and by the end of their stay in Italy, Phichit was ready for a day of sitting in an airplane seat doing nothing. Leo and Guang Hong were sympathetic and let them spend the first day in America napping. 

Celestino was happy to see Phichit and got him working through some possible music choices and choreography. “Do you miss it yet?”

Christophe shook his head. “Right now, I still feel like I stayed a year too long. I’d have retired after last year if Phichit hadn’t convinced me to stay one more. The rink started feeling like a prison. It was terrible. I’d always loved the ice and it had always loved me, but last year… it was like a nasty breakup. I haven’t even thought about skating since Viktor’s show.”

“Ouch. I stayed a year longer than I probably should have, too. The One Last Olympics thing.”

“Did you ever get to the point where you missed it?”

“Of course! That’s why I started coaching. Not everyone does. Most people end up missing the fun parts – the performances, the camaraderie – but I’d gotten to the point where I missed the practices. That’s when I decided to coach.”

Chris chuckled. “I don’t see myself ever getting there. No offense, but that sounds absolutely crazy.”

“None taken. If you do get there, and decide you want to coach, I’m glad to give you some help getting started. If not, that’s fine, it’s not for everyone.”

 

Getting home was the best part of the trip. Duchess was, naturally, standoffish for a little while, but she forgave Chris easily. Chris planned to spend a week doing nothing but sleeping, playing with his cat and the hamsters, and enjoying Phichit’s company after practice.


End file.
